Rhythm Heaven Deruta: Operation Lovestruck (CH 1 Yet to be Revised)
by Deruta362
Summary: (Chapter 1 and the story yet to be changed in the future). Valentine's Day is coming up for the Deruta and Kohai family and they are celebrating that along with helping out a team that wants to do a fan work based on the Rhythm Heaven games the crew were in. However, they must also deal with new threats that may intend to recreate what happened 88 years ago to a whole new level


A/N: Okay so this is what I was doing while I was gone and this is my first special (Sort of). I just had to do this when I saw the Rhythm Heaven Valentine's Showcase years ago, which was one of the things I really enjoyed and had changed my life, but I didn't really have the chance to do such until I found this place. This story is also connected and is part of the new version of Rhythm Heaven Deruta: Origins that I will work on in the future and my various other Rhythm Heaven works, although some events of Rhythm Heaven Origins may be ignored as well as any Rhythm Heaven Fan Fics that I may make that in-universally take place after this story, since they obviously hadn't happen yet. There are also potential spoilers for RHDO despite the fact that this replacement of Rhythm Heaven Origins has yet to be released.

Also, currently to those who are wondering or those who are reading and are following this story (If you still care about it), I won't be making another chapter on this as I'm focusing on making more chapters for another Fanfic and for this story, this chapter also will go under redoing as I have changed my mind about the Deruta Family's relations.

* * *

"**Operation Lovestruck: Prologue"**

**January 31, 2017-4:30 PM**

**Dansei and Josei Deruta**

**Japan**

The two Deruta siblings, Dansei "Delta", the leader of the 362nd Deruta Regiment and Josei "Gorufa" were at their residence in Japan instead of them usually hanging out at their own home in Rhythm Heaven. Josei was in the house and in a large room of some sort trying to practice her rhythm golfing for hole in ones with the help of the pink monkey and the mandrill while Dansei was in the garage, checking to see if his Tuono supercar was still working okay. And it was as 362nd-spec parts were meant to be strong and reliable.

As the two siblings continued what they were doing and just as Dansei, also an air force pilot, was going to the local 362nd base to check on his military plane, which is an F-15E, Dansei soon saw an SUV coming and pulling over on Dansei's driveway. That meant the reporter and the pitcher had just came back from their jobs, and for some reason they had came back here earlier than the usual time they'd get home. After the SUV had pulled over, his other sister the reporter and the pitcher, his niece had gotten out.

Dansei had gotten out of his Tuono as well and approached the two girls as they walked towards him.

"Hi Dansei." Said the reporter.

"Oh, hey." Dansei said back.

This was a little bit strange, as the reporter wasn't usually this happy when she was at or coming back from her job. But that didn't matter for Dansei now as he then took notice of the pitcher who approached him.

"Hey uncle." The pitcher said.

"Hi niece. How are both of you?"

"Honestly, we're pretty good." Said the reporter.

"Oh I know that since you're a little bit more happy than usual. Tell me did something happen when you were at your job? Was it because they let you come home earlier this time?"

They continued to converse as Dansei, the reporter and the pitcher walked to the house and the reporter started to explain. "Well it's not that but, remember the group of people that wanted us to be in one of their showcasing things? They came to me and said that they want us to do another one."

"Another one?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Why is that so?"

"They say that they're doing a Valentine's day one."

"Wait, that's what they're doing?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

This was a big thing for the family as well as the others because not only is Valentine's Day celebrated traditionally in Japan, but since they also live in an area which is heavily influenced by the western culture and media, they also celebrate it as a romantic holiday. But there was a couple of problems, which Dansei says...

"Wait a minute, we don't have dates, nor do we probably have the time to do it anyway."

"Maybe not but things change Dansei. There will always be something different every day."

"Maybe. Also what makes you happy for the thing?" Dansei asked.

"Probably because I get to do something else than my average day at my job."

"You still don't like your job right now?"

"Yeah, it's still the same."

After Dansei, the reporter and the pitcher went inside the Deruta Family residence, the reporter asked "Hey Dansei, do you know where Josei is?"

"Oh she is in the basement, practicing her golfing skills and testing her rhythm by trying to get hole in ones as she usually does in her time off." Dansei answered. "Why?"

"I just need to see her and tell her the news." The reporter answered.

"Just like your job."

"(Giggles) Oh Dansei."

The reporter then walked to the basement. The pitcher decided to stay with Dansei for a bit before going to her room. After that Dansei went back to his Tuono and went out for a drive for no apparent reason.

* * *

The reporter had just went into the basement, looking for Josei. Luckily, just as the reporter went downstairs she happened to find Josei, doing her golfing practice for hole in ones when she has the time to do so. It also helped that the reporter could hear the music that Josei plays when she practices for hole in ones and the music usually plays from Josei's phone. Josei continued hole in one practice until she noticed the reporter coming to her, in which Josei stopped her hole in one practicing by telling the pink monkey and the mandrill to stop the practice and then pausing the music that was playing on her phone.

Josei then walked to the reporter to talk to her as the reporter approached her too.

"Hey sister." Josei said. "Well you look a little bit more cheerful today. Did something happen?"

"Well remember the guys responsible for having us in one of their things to show for some reason, they want us to do another one." The reporter explained.

"Yeah I've heard since they called me recently as well as the others except Dansei for some reason and that I forgot to tell him about it."

"Oh don't worry I already told him."

"Okay I got it."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

And soon, the reporter went back upstairs and Josei continued her hole in one practicing. Later, the family grouped up to go to wherever the event is being held.


End file.
